ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 636 (12th March 1991)
Plot The tyre has been replaced with packed bin bags. Ricky jokes a body is inside. Grant and Phil check the contents of the bin bag, it is full of fake notes. Sharon tries to get in and see Grant, but he tells her he is busy. Celestine clears up the mess he made after smashing a plate the evening before. Jules notices Etta did not return home after storming out. Celestine lies to Hattie and Lloyd and tells them Etta left early for work. Grant and Phil find a template for the fake notes. They consider using it and getting involved in the fraudulent cash world. Mark's motorbike breaks down. He tells Michelle he is going to save and buy a new one, as he brings the motor inside to fix it. Ian offers Michelle a job in his business, but she turns it down. Diane joins in and helps Mark fix the motor for his bike. Jules talks to Celestine about Etta. Grant tries to make amends with Sharon. Etta returns home to collect her work, but Celestine returns before she can leave again. He wants them to talk but she refuses to. He decides to go and visit her whilst she is at work, but the teacher cannot find her. Mark heads off on his newly fixed motorbike. Celestine finds Etta hiding in the school and convinces her to return home after they talk more about her sterilisation. Mark rides his motorbike into the evening. Hattie and Lloyd are thrilled to see Etta back home. Arthur and Pauline start to worry when Mark does not return. Ian introduces Michelle to Geraldine, who works for a holiday firm. She is interested and signs up for an induction. Diane heads to No.45 to see Mark. She learns he is not there and waits for him to return, but when he does not, she leaves. As Pauline goes to see her off, a van arrives on the Square with Mark's motorbike on the back of it. However, Mark is nowhere to be found. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ricky - Sid Owen *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Eddie - Michael Melia *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Geraldine - Julie Dawn Cole *Teacher - Tessa Bell-Briggs Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Walford Primary School - Hall and corridor *Unknown road Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Mark disappears on his bike. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,730,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes